Sick Joke
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Haruhi's past has a dark side. And, of course, it has come back to haunt her. The reason she has nightmares has enrolled into her school, and seems determined to ruined her happy for good. Can the Host club help her overcome her dark past?
1. Chapter 1

**This is about a dark side of Haruhi's life, on her mum's side. There's triplets. Okay. enjoy!**

* * *

The equations on my paper seemed to swim before my eyes as I glared down at them. Tears of exhaustion and frustration formed in my eyes as I slammed down my pencil. I took several controlled deep breaths, and closed my eyes. My head was pounding in tuned with my heartbeat. It felt as if my brain was expanding with my heart. I yawned, and slammed my textbook shut. I couldn't cram anymore numbers, letters, and signs.

I stood up, gathered my books, and headed off for the Host Club room. I received a few whispers and giggles in the hallway from grouped up girls. I would've smiled, but I was in too much pain to even make my cheek twitch in an attempt. I knew they were frowning behind my back, wondering why they hadn't received their daily smiles and nod. I just wasn't up to it.

I sighed, and reached the unused music room that housed the Host Club. I grabbed the handle, and pulled the tall door open. I was greeted by a various of enthusiastic hellos, and "Haru-Chan". My head throbbed. I ignored their hi's, and tossed my stuff on an unused couch. I fell down ontop of it, burying my face into the soft cushion.

"Haru-chan? Haru-chan, are you alright? Would you like some cake?" Hunny's high pitched voice seemed to slice through my foggy brain, and stabbed right into the heart of the headache. I couldn't take it anymore.

"No! I don't want cake, I want peace and quiet! I'm tired of the noise, and I'm tired of you!" I roared at Hunny, his wide, cute eyes tearing up in shock. Everyone fell silent, and looked at me. I blinked. Hunny was beginning to cry, his arms around Mori's stomach.

"Hunny... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just..." I dropped my head into my hands, massaging my temples.

"Oh, she's just being grumpy. Since her too small of a brain can't hold all the knowldege she attempts to cram in there," A deep, lulling voice snorted behind me. No way. It can't be. This is a joke. It has to be.

A very, very sick joke.

* * *

**This is like, a prologue. Anyways. I hope you enjoy. ;] Yes, Haruhi is going to have a dark side of her family. On her mum's side, of course. And their is going to be triplets (Beat that, Hikaru and Kaoru!) You'll just have to see.**


	2. Rescue!

I stared across the table at my arch-enemy from when I was little. He smirked at me, and turned back to my clinging father.

"Oh, Zakku! I'm so glad you've finally visited us! And that you and Haruhi have made up! I mean, you two were so cute together! You always would argue over the smallest of things, and end up hugging each other crying!" My dad pressed his fingertips to his lips **_(ha! That rhymed!) _**and tried to cover a smile.

"Dad, I'm gonna go run an errand. Be back in a few minutes," I said as fast as I could so I could get out of the house, and away from him. He eyed me with his cool, icy blue eyes, and grinned. "I'll go with you, _Haru-chan._" He said my name politely, but in his eyes, he acted as if it was poison.

My heart dropped as we walked out of the building together. We were silent for most of the walk, before he began to snicker.

"What is so funny?" I snapped, keeping my eyes directly in front of me. I didn't have enough of courage to look at him. If I did, I would freeze in fear.

"Oh, just nothing. Your friends were _quite_ surprised, weren't they? Oh, and you made that poor, _pathetic_ 17-year-old cry like a baby. Well, the way he acted sure did seem like he was baby, eh? Aw, Haru-chan am I offending you?" I knew he was grinning like a fox. I didn't have to look to know that.

"Don't call me that," I said simply, clenching my small fists.

"Call you what?" He moved closer, his elbow touching my arm as he tried to coax out the anger in me.

"Haru-chan. I am _not_ your friend, and I never will be."

"Oh, but you _were_ my friend. Once." He held up a slim, pale finger up in my face to emphasize his point. I jerked away from him, and decided to walk along the other side of the street. He grinned again, stuffing his hands into his coat's pockets.

I eyed him out the corner of my eyes. True. He was handsome, and I _had_ been his friend. I mean, even I was stupid enough to fall for his jet black hair, and clear, icy blue eyes that seemed to the look at the very center of you. But, those eyes also knew ways to rip out your heart, and tear it to shreds.

I sighed, and rubbed my brow. I had to ditch this guy. I searched my brain for a escape route, and when I received a buzz from Hikaru, I knew the perfect way. I flipped open my phone-Well, technically, it's the twins, but they let me borrow it-, and checked his text.

**Haruhi, are you okay?**

I felt my thumbs dance over the keyboard, and hit enter, before I could even comprhend what I had writted. When I checked my Drafts, I knew.

**No! Come and get me Hikaru! I'll be at the Sushi Shop on 12th street. **- Made that up)

Before I knew it, I was standing out the shop, letting Zakku do all the shopping. A squeal of tires caught my attention. Before the car had even stopped, Hikaru and Kaoru lept from the door, and grabbed hold of me.

"Are you alright? Did that creep do anything to you?" Hikaru snarled, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Let's go kick his butt, Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, his hands changing into deadly fists.

"No! Just-take me to your place please," I panted, clinging to their sides in desperate need of comfort.

They eyed me, and with no response, wrapped my into a sandwich hug, and pulled me gently into the car.

All through the drive, they held my hands.

* * *

**;] Late post. I had my internet fixed and I had to re-do it because the first one SUCKED! I am not kidding. It was like, the worst one I had ever even thought of. Ugh. -shudders-**

**Please, review! **

**If you do, you can help me think of how the triplets should look and act like. ;]**


	3. I Am NOT Dead

"Haruhi-kun, are you finished changing?" The twins' maid called through the door. I pulled on the oversized pajama bottoms and top. The shirt was Hikaru's that had shrunk in the wash, and the pajama bottoms were Kaoru's.

I tried to tie it so it would tighten, but it did no good. I grabbed it, and hoisted it up so it didn't fall down when I walked. Well, I don't think that mattered, because the shirt hung down to my knees. I opened the door, and nodded to the maid, who blushed and covered her mouth.

"I didn't Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san had such a cute guy friend!" She squealed while gathering up the other clothing choices if I didn't like this one. My eye caught a bunny costume that was probably Hunny's. I shuddered at the thought of wearing it around.

The maid led me to the twins' room, and opened the door open for me. She curtseyed and left. I turned around to meet four pairs of wide eyes. Hikaru had his mouth open, and the game controller slid from his hand and made a thunk on the floor. Kaoru was the first recover.

"Haruhi! They didn't realise, y'know," He winked, and smiled, sliding an arm around my waist and leading me to their bed.

"Um. No. Not that I know of. Unless she was peeking," I said, furrowing my brow, wondering. Has she really looked? I heard of maids being perverted, but never knew they were Peeping-Toms. Hikaru scooted down the bed so that I had room. But, when I had seated myself, he scooted closer. Kaoru was on the opposite of me, doing the same thing.

"What were you playing?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, observing the frozen screen.

"Oh. _Call of Duty_. Would you like to play?" He offered out the controller.

"I don't play games that much." I took the controller just to be nice.

"It's easy. You just shoot the bad guys? Here, _this_ is the shooting button, and _this_ is the grenade button. Now, when you see the bad guys on your map-that's the red marks- you run towards them, get cover, and shoot. Or if it's alot of 'em, you throw grenades. Get it?"

I nodded, and he hit the Start button, and the screen unfroze. I began shooting.

"No! You got to move!"

"I don't know how to move!"

"Why don't you?"

"_You didn't teach me!"_ I cried, just as the screen was aflame, and it began to fade to red. I frowned. "Is that good?"

"You died, Haruhi," Kaoru giggled from my left.

"No, I didn't. I'm still here," I observed, wandering if video games really did fry people's brains.

There was a moment of silence, then the two twins errupted into laughter. Hikaru rolled off of the bed, and onto his carpet. He pounded the ground in tune with his laughter. Kaoru's face was buried into a pillow.

I frowned. "You guys are laughing that I died?" They went into another round of laughter.

Ugh. I restarted the mission, and figured out if you moved the thing that can roll around and round, you can move. I ran, and I threw a grenade.

"Haruhi, watch out for the tank!" Kaoru cried, his hand outwards dramatically.

I threw another grenade, and shot. There was another ka-boom, then silence. Scrolling up on the screen, in big white letters were Mission Complete.

I turned to smirk at them. "Bet you can't do that."

* * *

**Okay. I got one person for the triplets. I'll mention your name for the next chapter. ;] Sorry for these chapter things being so short. I'll eventually bump that up.**

**Enjoy! Review! Whatever!**


	4. Snuggle Time

"Haruhi, who w_as _that guy back there?" Kaoru asked, playing with my left hand. He kept running his thumb up and down it, tickling the delicate skin.

"Yeah. You seemed pretty freaked," Hikaru murmured, his large hand engulfing mine as he twined our fingers together. "Not that I minded. You were pretty cute."

It was about 12 at night. We had been playing all type of games on his PS3. I think my favorite was _Little Big Planet_, but that was just me. The twins' favorite was _Halo 3_. The aliens nearly scared me to death, and Hikaru quickly turned it off so I wouldn't get nightmares.

We were now lying on top of the twin's beds, which they had pushed together so that we could all sleep with each other. They were lying on each side of me, both on their sides, and facing me. I was on my back, my head rolling both ways when they spoke so I could look them in the eye.

I sighed. "He's my childhood friend."

Kaoru blinked, and lifted himself upwards, supporting himself with his elbow. "Really? You didn't look like he was childhood friend. More like he was the devil himself that had come to take your soul."

"Yeah, well, he sure does act like it," I muttered, eyeing the ceiling in embarrassment.

Hikaru touched my knee with his foot gently. "Hey. What's up with him? Is he, like, freaky, weird, stalker-ish, or mean?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it quickly. I hadn't ever really thought of a word that described him.

"Well, you see, he's…just kind of emotionless. Someone could die right next to him, and he just act like it was nothing. Like it didn't even happen."

Kaoru rubbed his thumb against my palm in slow circles. His eyes were on my hand. "I wish we could do this every day."

Hikaru smiled, and suddenly rested his head down next to me. He wwas quite close. His nose was buried into my hair, and he let go of my hand to slide it around my waist. I couldn't help but blush. Was this what you did at sleepovers? Snuggle and cuddle, and talk all night about anything in the world?

Kaoru sighed, and hid his face into the dip between my neck and shoulder. His arm overlapped Hikaru's around my waist. They both stretched out their arms above me, and I could feel their fingers twirling my hair.

I didn't really know what to do with my own hands, and I just decided to leave them by my sides "Is this what they do during sleepovers?"

Hikaru snorted and pulled at my cheek. "You are so _cute._"

"Cute?"

"Yes, our chibi." Kaoru smirked as he pressed his nose against my shoulder.

"Chibi?"

The two twins just laughed, and hugged me closer. Soon, they were basically on top of me. I was being smothered into their covers.

"Hi…ka..ru…!" I managed to get out in between gasps.

"What?" They both grumbled in sync.

"I'm... hungry..." I blushed and tried to avert my eyes to the celing.

They grinned, and pinched my cheeks adoringly. "Oh, don't worry. We got giant tuna for ya."

* * *

**AND END!**

**:D**

** Well, Next chapter, up soon. Yah, yah. I'm really hungry right now... .**

**Review! Or I'll eat you. -.-**


	5. Anger Issues

I let out a sigh, scratching the back of my head in exhaustion. After I spent the night over at the twins', they had me go shopping me with them so that they could see more commoner's stuff. Of course, Tamaki found out, and within ten minutes, he was there and buzzing, question everything. Kyoya seemed to have nothing else to do, so he had tagged along, eyeing the prices, and criticizing the sellers. Luckily, Mori and Hunny had a kendo practice so they couldn't come.

So, here I was, exhausted. I dropped my chin down on the table, and let my eyes fall shut. A headache was throbbing at the back of my skull, and every light seemed to sting my eyes. I sighed, crisscrossing my arms, and put my head down on them. It was much more comfortable than the hard tabletop.

"Haru, are you tired?" Hunny's slightly muffled voice asked in front of me. I peeked up, and sighed again.

"Yes." I didn't really feel like saying a whole string of words to make a sentence right now. Hunny blinked, then he looked up slightly behind me, and nodded. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, hoisting me up. "Wha'?"

Mori carried me over to an unoccupied couch, and laid me down on it, pulling a thick, soft sheet up to my chin. He slid a feathery pillow behind my head, and padded it down, making it more comfortable for me.

"Haruhi! What's wrong?" Tamaki cried out, slicing through my brain. I groaned in annoyance, and rolled over, pulling the cover over my head.

"Shh! Tamaki! Haru's tired, so she's gotta rest!" I was happy by the sudden silence. It was so much better than noise. I had no idea where the twins were, but right now I could just sleep. Sleep and forget everything.

I woke up to find myself being jolted slightly, and very, very warm. My face was buried in something soft, but also firm at the same time. A pillow? No way, it was too firm to be a pillow. Maybe, a—

"She's awake." A deep, smooth voice vibrated against my ear. It was more of a low hum of bass that came from the chest I had my face pressed against. Mori's chest.

"Man, Haruhi, you had us worried there! You were out for the whole time the club was going on! We were just bringing you to the nurse's office right now, weren't we, Mori?" Hikaru's voice sounded to my right. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell by the tone of his voice, he was trying to act cool by was actually very concerned.

"Yeah." The voice vibrated again. I looked up at him to see his eyes looking down at me with a soft expression. He smiled gently, and too much of everyone's surprise, touched the side of my cheek with a finger. Was I really so light he could only carry me with one arm? Well, he had done it before.

I blushed slightly, and looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Sorry. I was just really tired since _someone _forced me to stay up basically all night, then go shopping with them the next day." They both looked down.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! You slept over at their house?" Tamaki's voice was raised in shock. He looked like he was going to fall over.

"Yeah. We slept together too." I felt Mori's arms tighten around me slightly as Tamaki suddenly swooned, and collapsed. He had fainted. But from what?

"Oh, Haruhi, why must you be so blunt?" Kaoru sighed, leaning on his older twin brother. I frowned. When had I been blunt? I'd had just told the truth, hadn't I? Well, I had said it straight out…

"Did you guys snuggle?" Hunny asked from below me, peering up with his too-large-of eyes.

"Yeah. And we played video games." Mori slowly let me down, as if he was scared that any moment I would end up like Tamaki, on the ground out cold. I smiled up at him, reassuringly I hoped. He smiled back, his eyes softening again.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered on each side of me, a hand covering each of their mouths. "What? Did I land in something?" I lifted up my shoes to inspect the bottom, praying that nothing lay stuck and mashed.

"No, but we just remember your face when you played _Halo 3_." The twins said in unison.

"You clung to Kaoru like a newborn kitten," Hikaru sighed, almost as if he envied his brother.

"And the face expressions? You actually looked like a scared kitten. Eyes bugging out and everything!" Kaoru mused, ruffling my hair. I flushed, and swatted his hand away.

"I'm going back to the club room," I huffed, turning on my heel and stomping back to the unused Music Room. I heard footsteps follow me, and then arms wrap around my neck.

"C'mon, Haruhi, lighten up a bit. We were just kidding!" I ducked out from under their arms, and scampered behind Mori just in case they came back for round two.

"Well, those aliens look so real! How was I supposed to know?" I snapped, feeling self-conscious. They erupted into laughter, doubling over in their guffaws. I flushed, and tightened my grip on Mori's jacket. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. Was it really that silly?

"Hey! Don't laugh at Haruhi! You didn't laugh at her when you realized she was afraid of thunder!" Hunny stood in front of Mori and I, hands on his hips in a no-nonsense manner.

"Yeah, because thunder and lightning are _real!_ Those aliens were just graphics!" That sent them into another round of laughter, making me even flush a darker shade of red.

"That's it! I'm never coming over to you guys' house ever again!" I snapped, still hiding behind Mori, half of my face still concealed. The twins' immediately stopped, and looked at me with alarm.

"Oh, come on, we were just kidding, Haruhi…!" Hikaru held out his hands in a no-offense gesture.

"Yeah, we just thought that it was funny, that's all!" Kaoru quickly copied his brother's movements, a sincere expression on his face.

"Ha! That's what you two hooligans get for making fun of my daughter! You have been shunned from this point on by your sister! Come along, Haruhi, come with your father and we can meet up with mother to have a little snack." Tamaki had miraculously recovered from his knock out, and placed an arm around my shoulders.

I turned and glared over at him, not in the mood at all to deal with his full-of-himself personality. "Right now, I'm shunning all of you. Besides Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya. Understand? I don't want any of you three speaking to me for the rest of the day." I strode off, not looking back to see their shocked expressions.

I already had enough problems on my hands, and I didn't need any more.

**. This took over a span of 3 weeks, due to my Microsoft messing up. Thank you for your patience, and such. My newest story 'A Show Only For You' is basically my main priority, but I'll keep uploading this one just for you guys. ;] **


End file.
